


A Well Laid Hand

by tuesdaycoming



Series: The Heart of Aphrodite Week 2021 [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Massage, allusion to Sir Bertrand MacGuffinham III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming
Summary: The falcon across Sasha’s back is remarkably well defined.A moment of healing.
Relationships: Azu & Sasha Racket
Series: The Heart of Aphrodite Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	A Well Laid Hand

**Author's Note:**

> The Heart of Aphrodite Week- Day 2: “If I can stop one heart from breaking, I shall not live in vain.” - Emily Dickinson. Healing - Hurt/Comfort

The falcon across Sasha’s back is remarkably well defined. Azu pauses to look before she smooths her hands over the tight muscles gathered under the tissue and presses down firm. 

Sasha hisses and falls silent. Azu works at a whirl of knotted muscle at her shoulder blade until a whimper makes her pause, lift her hands. 

Sasha turns her head. “’S alright. I’m good.” For a moment, she’s quiet. “Glad you never met him.” 

“No,” Azu sighs. “I don’t think we would have gotten on.” When her hands return to Sasha’s back, she is careful not to be too gentle.


End file.
